staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 września 1992
6.55 Program dnia 7.00 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau": "Ostatnie syreny" - serial prod. francuskiej 7.45 Czysta energia 8.00 Przystanki codzienności - spotkanie z Wojciechem Altmajerem - rzeźbiarzem, poetą, ekologiem 8.20 Notowania 8.45 Polskie ZOO (powt.) 9.00 "Zamek Eureki" (3) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 "Dzieci z ulicy Degrassi" (3) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.15 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back (12) 10.25 "W 80 dni dookoła świata" (4): "Jak starożytni marynarze" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.15 Szkoła pod żaglami (ost.) 11.35 Tydzień 12.20 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.45 Teatr dla Dzieci: Benedykt Hertz - "Czupurek" 13.45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - "Historia ogrodów ZOO": "Santillana - Hiszpania" 14.00 W Starym Kinie: "Sędzia Priest" - film społeczno-obyczajowy prod. USA (1934) 15.30 Pieprz i wanilia: W krainie zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren: "Klejnot Andów" 16.15 Country Ameryka (2) - bluegrrass i cajun 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 18.20 7 dni - Świat - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 18.50 Śpiewnik domowy Jana Kaczmarka 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Mozart" (3-ost.) - serial prod. austriacko- niemiecko-włoskiej 21.05 "Szarlatanka" - widowisko rozrywkowe 21.45 Sportowa niedziela 22.30 Loża - magazyn teatralny 23.00 Inne kino - "Król Ubu" 0.15 Gdybym był królem (19): "Sędziwa miłość" 0.25 Jutro w programie 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 "Mała księżniczka": "Niech żyją wakacje" - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 8.25 Film dla niesłyszących: "Mozart" (3) 9.15 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.20 Powitanie 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 Do trzech razy sztuka 11.00 Studio Sport - kolarskie kryterium zawodowców w Warszawie 12.20 "Rodzinny bumerang" (21) - serial prod. australijsko-angielskiej 13.05 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni "Żyjąca planeta" (12 - ost.) : "Nowe światy" - serial prod. angielskiej 14.10 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 14.40 XXVIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia-Cantas - Studio Festiwalowe (3) 15.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 15.30 Godzina z Hanną Barberą 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Cudowne lata" (63): "Konflikt dwóch światów" - serial prod. USA 17.10 Mittelfest '92 - relacja z festiwalu teatru tańca i muzyki krajów Europy Środkowej, który odbył się w Cividale we Włoszech 17.40 "MW2" - reportaż o zespole muzyczno-teatralnym 18.10 "Przywołanie obecności" -spotkanie z Teatrem Leszka Mądzika 18.30 Halo dzieci - Opowieści Kapitana Misia 18.35 "Bill Samodzielny" - film fab. prod. USA (1991) 20.10 Telekonferencja Dwójki 21.00 Panorama 21.40 "Twarze Witkacego, czyli Regulamin Firmy Portretowej" 22.25 Kobiety jazzu - instrumentalistki 22.55 Kilka uwag o rozkoszy - reportaż o polskim porno-biznesie 23.20 Theatre Of Sound Atman... Jak rozrzucone na ziemi kamienie - koncert Teatru Dźwięku ATMAN 24.00 Panorama thumb|left7.00 Hour of Power — progr. relig. 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow — progr. relig.—społeczny 13.00 Lost in Space — serial przyg. s—f 14.00 Chopper Squad — serial przyg. 15.00 Trapper John — serial komediowy 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial komed. 17.00 Hotel — serial obycz. 18.00 Hart to Hart — serial 19.00 Growing Pains — serial komed. 19.30 The Simpsons — serial rys. 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 Korzenie: Następne pokolenie — miniserial 23.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta thumb|left2.00 Baseball 1992 — magazyn 3.00 Baseball Major League, Chicago Cubs—St. Louis 5.00 Go — międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 6.00 Powersports International 7.00 Siatkówka ASLK 8.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn sportowy 8.30 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa Pekin 9.00 Brazylijska piłka nożna, Liga Sao Paulo 10.00 Futbol w college'u 12.00 Bilard klasyczny, European Open 14.00 Golf PGA, europejski puchar Volvo, Lancome Trophy 17.00 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin — migawki 18.00 Europejski rajd przełajowy 19.00 Tenis, Dupont All American, finały na żywo 21.00 Piłka nożna w Holandii 22.00 Golf US PGA, Hardee's Classic 24.00 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 0.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 1.00 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover GTI 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left8.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 11.30 MTV's Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europ. 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości kinowe 14.30 Program Paula Kinga 18.00 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody 18.30 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje z USA 21.00 120 Minutes — ciekawostki muz., koncerty na żywo, wywiady 23.00 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbanger's Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą thumb|left6.00 Li—La—Launeland: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills, Piotruś Pan, Lucky Luke, Winspector — seriale dla dzieci 8.00 Li—La—Launebar 8.30 Hanna Barbera Party: Miś Yogi, Scooby Doo, Dzieciaki Flintstonów — zestaw seriali anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Sztuka i przesłanie 10.05 Człowiek z Atlantydy — serial USA 11.00 Opowieści Złotej Małpy — serial USA 12.00 Tropikalna gorączka — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial USA 13.30 Rodzina Munsterów — serial USA 14.00 Weisse Wildnis (White Wilderness) — film przyg. USA, 1985 16.00 Drużyna A — serial USA 17.00 Reichtum ist keine Schande (The Jerk) — komedia USA, 1979 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny, dziś: San Francisco — quiz podróżniczy 20.15 The Night The Bridge Fell Down (Noc, w którą zawalił się most), cz. 1 — dreszczowiec USA, 1983 22.00 Spiegel TV — magazyn informacyjny 22.45 Prime Time — Wydanie wieczorne 23.00 Tenis ekstra: European Mixed Masters — transmisja z Saarlandhalle w Saarbrücken 23.45 Playboy Late Night oraz Godziny miłości — film mag. „Playboya” 0.50 Kanał 4 — Fale długie — mag. muz. 1.20 Drużyna A 2.15 Tropikalna gorączka 3.10 Hans Meiser — talk show 4.10 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 4.00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 5.10 Elf 99 thumb|left5.30 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 6.50 Quär Beet — progr. dla dzieci 10.45 Harold and Maude (Harold i Maude) film fab. USA, 1971 (powt.) 12.30 Nowości kinowe 12.45 So gesehen — rozważania 12.50 Wiadomości 12.55 Uwaga, kamera! — progr. rozrywkowy 13.25 Mannerwirtschaft — serial tv 13.55 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial s-f USA 14.50 Wiadomości 14.55 Dastotal verrückte Irrenhaus (Carry on Again Doctor) — ang. komedia, 1989 16.30 Zakłady telewizyjne: Wyścig tygodnia, na żywo 17.00 Baywatch — Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu — pilot serialu USA, 1991 18.30 Ranissimo — show piłkarski 19.20 Wiadomości 19.30 Koło fortuny — telegra 20.15 Gala für Scarlett — konkurs na gwiazdę filmową 22.00 Talk im Turm 23.20 Wiadomości i sport 23.25 Stacheldraht und Fersengeld — serial tv 23.55 Das total verrückte Irrenhaus 1.25 Zapowiedzi programowe 1.35 Telegazeta